baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cailan
*Statue |class = Fighter |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |missable = Yes - if the locked doors to Felonius Gist's Manor aren't opened or he's not turned back to flesh. |organization = Vail's party |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Central Baldur's Gate |place = Felonius Gist's Manor |relationships = |quests = Searching for Balduran's Helmet |level = 6 |hit_points = 51 |strength = 18/ 76 |dexterity = 14 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 11 |charisma = 13 |total_scores = 80 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Long Sword, +++++ Small Sword ++++ Long Sword, ++ Sword and Shield Style |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 11 |s_v_polymorph = 10 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = SHOUT.bcs (override), WTASIGHT.bcs |xp_value = 1200 |gold = 84 |items = Long Sword, Small Shield, Plate Mail |drop_icons = |drop_icons caption = |reputation_kill = No |voice_actor = |creature_code = CAILAN.cre |in game = |in game caption = }} Cailan is a member of Vail's mercenary party and can be found as a petrified ''Statue'' in Felonius Gist's Manor which is located within the city of ''Baldur's Gate''. Quests * Searching for Balduran's Helmet ** During the course of this quest, or by breaking into Felonius Gist's home prior to acquiring the quest, the statues might be revived by Gorion's Ward and party if they possess the necessary scrolls. Cailan is the middle statue. ** If you speak with Cailan before talking to Vail, he'll either immediately leave the area after a short conversation (if the quest hasn't been obtained) or get reunited with his party. ** If you speak with him after your conversation with Vail, he'll either leave the area or become hostile (if you had hostilities with Vail or any other member of the party). ** Once the entire party is unpetrified, the mercenaries fate depends on the dialogue options chosen during the inquiry with Vail. However, Cailan himself doesn't have any knowledge of the helmet's whereabouts and points at his comrades instead. Notes In * Cailan's creature file contains some more items, though these haven't a slot assigned and thus aren't accessible: a Medium Shield, opposed to the equipped Small Shield, as well as a Long Sword +1, opposed to the equipped unenchanted one, a standard Helmet, a Potion of Heroism and the rare Chain Mail +2, that is otherwise only dropped by Molkar in the classic version of the game. * He is the fourth statue in the row from left to right. * His weapon proficiencies have way too many points assigned, regarding his level, though he lacks the weapon to make real use of this. Gallery Cailan Statue NPC BGEE.png|Cailan as a Statue Cailan Statue Unpetrified NPC BGEE.png|Cailan in the flesh Felonius Gist's Manor Interior Statues BGEE.png|Five petrified statues in Felonius Gist's Manor Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Humans Category:Statues